Vengeance
by AshleyBananas
Summary: ! Crazy in his loss and hurt Eros is after the woman who has done this to him. Be kind :D I tried to copy Edgar Allen Poe's style : Hopefully I do good? :


**ENJOY :D**

Faith. The only woman capable of taking my heart from me, and take it she did. She took it and smashed and defiled it, then returned it bleeding and broken. Needless to say, I was crushed, left at the altar with nothing but a note. In such a fragile state of mind I began to seethe and plot, as the fabric of time space and sanity began to fray a plan formulated. Vengeance.

Faith had but one flaw, she was an avid attention seeker, and she could not deny any chance to impress, even attention from those that she did not want. Thriving in the spotlight can quite often get the best of people.

I stalked down the alley way, enthralled by the sickly sensation of predator hunting prey. I came to a small gate, through which I passed, and I was showered with the talk and music from festivities and merry making, and as I cast a wary glance around I saw her. My numbness muted the effect of her charm, her enchanting smile, her thick wave of dark hair; she was dead to me now. I watched as she stumbled with a slur on her tongue and a drunken smile on her lips. No emotions welled but satisfaction, satisfaction in knowing she would never again smile that enticing smile, never again would she toss her mane of mahogany hair, never again. I waited for after everyone left where I knew I could find her lagging behind, and I did. She lay on her hands and knees heaving, as her body attempted to rid itself of the many shots of liquor she had ingested. She stood and swayed slightly as she wiped the sick from her mouth with the back of her hand. When she took me in her eyes widened and her mouth opened into the shape of a small "O".

"Eros?" she breathed.

"Faith, it has been a while, you are looking well", I said with a sardonic smile.

Indignation sparked in her eyes though she remained silent.

Finally after a long moment I asked her: "would you walk with me? I wish to show you something"

She agreed with a courtier's smile and we began to walk. Though she was quite tipsy.

Shortly after we left she began to sway. I held her steady by the arm and asked: "would you like to turn back and go home to rest?"

She said: "no no, I should like to see what you wish to show me", she said blooming under my concern.

And so we continued when she began to sway again, almost falling to the ground, and again I offered to take her back, and again she said no.

When we were in range of our destination I asked once more if she would like to return, she had steadily become clumsier and for the final time she refused my offer. So I blindfolded her with her consent and I led her to a small edge looking out over the sea; however there were jagged rocks and roaring waves below, when I took away the blindfold confusion spread across her face, though she did not see the casket glowing in the moonlight. Slowly I came behind her and grabbed her and threw in to the casket and chained her into it. She screeched for ears that would never hear her, and I waited for the screams to subside. When they did I pulled a jar from my sleeve, And from it I extracted a spider once again she began to scream with annoyance I dropped the spider into her mouth and she choked for a moment of the long hairy tangle of legs in her mouth which she was forced to swallow. She began to sob hysterically and she kicked and hit anything she could. I slowly poured the spiders across her body and she started to sob and scream as the spiders bit her, her fingernails bloody and splintered from scratching the wood beneath her. I watched in satisfaction as parts of her body became paralyzed from the spiders' venom. I nailed the casket shut and she squirmed trying to escape. She said her prayers though with the mixture of poisons and alcohol her speech was slurred. When I finished she began to laugh hysterically, as though something has finally broke in her, though it was muffled through the wood, and slowly I pushed the casket off the edge of the cliff. The bubbles came up from the casket and I felt content. Standing slowly I walked to the edge looking at the sky and I threw myself from the cliff, into the churning water, the swirling tide swallowed me and I knew no more.

**Please drop a comment if you like? Or don't like? :)**


End file.
